Paranoia
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: En consecuencia de las palabras formuladas por la rubia joven del clan Yamanaka, los pensamientos de Sakura viajarán más allá de sus límites, al punto de ocasionarle un susto en todo a lo que Naruto respectaba.


_Tal y como he prometido, les comparto la actualización planeada para este semana y debo reconocer que fue todo un dilema para mi escoger qué idea comenzar a escribir, estaba dudando con unas dos más pero a fin de cuentas me fui por esta._

_Si todo va según lo planeado, la siguiente actualización le correspondería a **Cupido Yamanaka**, al menos en el Fandom de Naruto hehe._

* * *

**_[ Paranoia ]_**

**_Capítulo único_**

.

–¡Ah, estoy exhausta! –Exclamó Ino dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con toda libertad, ignorando lo que la gente que transitara a su alrededor pudiese pensar de su comportamiento.

–No es necesario que hables tan alto, te recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público.

–¿Y qué?, estuvimos fuera de la aldea cinco días en los que apenas hemos podido tomar siquiera el más mínimo respiro, a este punto nada me interesa lo que puedan decir de mi. –El comentario que Sakura le dedicó estando sentada enfrente de ella había conseguido despertar su carácter, entendía cual era su punto al decirle aquello pero que fuese tan correcta sobre todo cuando compartía su nivel de cansancio, le parecía demasiado.

Tanto Ino como Sakura habían viajado hacia las afueras de Konoha en dirección a Kirigakure, zona que en su tiempo fue conocida como la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta bajo petición de la actual Mizukage, Mei Terumi.  
Mientras que Sakura colaboró con sus conocimientos como ninja médico, Ino marcó acto de presencia con sus habilidades sensoriales como miembro del clan Yamanaka que era. A pesar de la reducida cantidad de días en los que permanecieron en el sector, bastante extenuante resultó ser la labor que les fue encomendada, siendo milagrosas las ocasiones en las que tuvieron algún descanso.

Ahora ambas jóvenes yacían cómodamente sentadas en los interiores de una cafetería, habían tomado el mutuo acuerdo de dirigirse allí en cuanto presentaran su reporte de misión frente a Kakashi, el sexto Hokage.

–No recuerdo la última vez que necesité tanto tomarme un respiro. –Exhalando en un pesado suspiro, Ino comentó. –Cómo me gustaría poder encontrar un buen método para relajarme...

–¿Ah sí? ¿Un método como cuál? –Preguntó Sakura con ironía, pero a su vez expectante por lo que su rubia amiga le contestaría.

–No lo sé, algo que solo podrías hacer con una persona, como tu pareja quizás, los dos, solos...

–N-No tienes porqué comentar ese tipo de cosas aquí afuera, Ino.

Una vez que comprendió el camino por el que Yamanaka estaba guiando la conversación, Sakura se apresuró en interceptar sus palabras y de manera inmediata miró a su alrededor para asegurarse si alguien había oído dicha oración, y para suerte suya nadie pareció darse cuenta del tema que estaba avecinándose.

–No tiene nada de malo, somos humanos Sakura, actúas como si nadie de aquí supiera lo que es el sexo. Solo cálmate, si a ti no te importa, tampoco a los demás.

–De todos modos preferiría reservarme todos esos detalles para un escenario menos poblado de gente.

–Oh vamos, hablas como si nunca hubieras hecho nada de ese índole.

–¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando?

–Ya sabes, ¿es que Naruto y tu no han tenido relaciones antes?

En cuanto oyó aquello, Sakura se atragantó con el sorbo de té verde que había tomado momentos antes de que se le formulase tal pregunta y solo cuando dejó de toser se atrevió a contestar. –P-Por supuesto que no.

–¿A no? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que él nunca se te ha acercado con otras intenciones en mente? ¿Acaso él jamás te ha rodeado con sus brazos para abrazarte y besarte para luego...?

Los reiterados siseos de Haruno para evitar que terminase de formular su pregunta generó que unas cuantas risitas se escuchasen por la boca de Ino, le parecía más que divertido el efecto que unas simples palabras podían tener sobre la joven de rosados cabellos, quien no parecía poder controlar el rubor que amenazaba con ir en aumento en sus mejillas.

–Relájate Sakura, solo estoy jugando contigo. –Comentó Ino soltando unas últimas risitas. –Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿de verdad me dirás que ustedes dos jamás se han sumido en un ambiente más... íntimo?

Haruno rebuscó en los rincones más remotos de su memoria con tal de hallar una respuesta a la interrogante que su rubia compañera había planteado y aunque se esforzó en hacerlo, no encontró ninguna circunstancia que pudiese ir indicada en dicha dirección. Sí, era cierto que Naruto era chico bastante cariñoso y no se avergonzaba en demostrarlo, pero también era cierto que nunca antes intentó acercársele con tales pensamientos de por medio, si así hubiera sido se habría percatado de ello.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no tengo nada para que pueda afirmar lo que estás preguntando. No nos compares contigo y Sai.

Acomodándose un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, Ino respondió. –Quizás así sea por ahora, pero recuerda que Naruto y tu ya llevan su tiempo juntos y ambas sabemos lo mucho que él se desvive por ti, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Sakura no se molestó en llevar por más tiempo la contraria a lo que Ino afirmaba con toda seguridad, no quería que su vida íntima fuese el plato principal cuando apenas había regresado a la aldea, no tenía ni ganas ni energía.

No obstante, pensar demasiado en ello no era muy agradable a decir verdad, sabía que lo que Ino le había dicho tenía algo de verdad y aunque le costase reconocerlo en voz alta, no se sentía mentalmente preparada para dar un paso de ese tamaño.

.

Con el transcurso de las horas, Sakura se vio dentro de las comodidades de su departamento vistiendo solamente un short gris acompañado de una camisa azul cielo mientras yacía sentada sobre su sofá individual con ambas piernas colgando del respaldo de este y con un libro entre sus manos.

–No puedo creer que incluso ahora estés estudiando, eso es algo que no deja de sorprenderme de ti, Sakura-chan. –La soledad de su hogar no duró demasiado una vez que cruzó por su puerta, pues Naruto vino a verla en cuanto supo la noticia de su regreso.

–No estudio, solo leo un poco. –Justificó la joven sin despegar la vista de su libro. –No me disgusta hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Cuando no tenía alguna otra actividad exhaustiva que realizar, Sakura disfrutaba de poder tomar un buen libro, en su mayoría de ciencias y medicina, para proceder a sentarse en el sitio más confortable que pudiese hallar y leer hasta que su vista se agotase, lo consideraba una buena manera para relajar y airear su mente, sin ningún ruido que pudiera perturbarla.

–Bueno, si hubieses estado haciéndolo de todos modos te diría que no lo necesitas, eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes que conozco.

–No estás siendo objetivo, solo lo dices porque soy tu novia.

–Lo digo de verdad, no podría estar hablando más en serio. –Rió Naruto. –Quizás eres tu quien no tiene confianza sobre sus propias habilidades.

–Claro que creo en mis habilidades, soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer lo que se me pase por la cabeza.

–Hehe ¿no te parece que estás alardeando, Sakura-chan?

–No lo hago. –Contestó ella, dejando momentáneamente lo que hacía para voltear a ver al rubio que parecía estar disfrutando el intentar sacarla de sus casillas, dedicándole una mirada de desdén para luego retornar a su lectura.

–No te enfades, pero quiero recordarte que te han dado unos días libres y creo que tendrías aprovecharlos en otra cosa, deberías relajarte un poco más. –Explicó el joven rubio, abalanzándose con afecto por detrás de Sakura para abrazarla, recargando su mentón sobre su hombro.

Frente a aquella muestra tan repentina de afecto fue imposible para Haruno no sobresaltarse, quien en cuestión de segundos cerró su libro de golpe para luego retirar los brazos del ninja a sus espaldas y levantarse de su asiento, generando distancia.

–¿Eh, Sakura-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?

–N-Nada... yo... –Balbuceó Sakura, incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica para su comportamiento.

El repentino contacto del cuerpo de Naruto contra su piel fue más que suficiente para desestabilizarla y despojarla de su estado de serenidad, en una situación normal no habría hecho nada y habría permitido que él continuara con aquellas muestras de cariño tal y como acostumbraba hacer, sin embargo, la charla que tuvo con Ino seguía rondando en su conciencia, causándole una paranoia en lo que a Naruto respectaba... y esa era una respuesta que difícilmente podía darle.

–¿Acaso dije algo malo para que te alejes así de mí?

–No, claro que no, tu no has hecho nada mal, es solo que...

–Entonces explícame, porque así como están las cosas no puedo entender nada.

Ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido y las comisura de sus labios curvándose hacia abajo en una mueca, demostrando preocupación, le hicieron ver a qué nivel podría llegar a herir los sentimientos de Naruto si optaba por desviar el tema, no podía hacerle eso, él merecía recibir la explicación correspondiente aunque esta fuese de lo más absurda.

Tomando un poco de aire, Sakura dio inicio a su relato y procedió a explicar de la forma más sencilla que le fuese posible su curiosa charla con su rubia amiga, sintiéndose ridícula con cada palabra que era formulada por sus rosados labios, todo sonaba mucho menos absurdo en su cabeza.

Una vez finalizada su historia se detuvo a ver con sumo detalle la expresión en el rostro de Uzumaki, quien yacía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, con tal de analizarlo y así descubrir su reacción respecto a lo que ahora le había contado.

–¿Así que era eso? ¿Temías que pudiera acercarme a ti con ese tipo de intenciones?

–Yo no diría que lo temía, pero si... eso pensé por un segundo. No fue a propósito. –Se excusó ella.

Lo que en verdad estaba molestándole con exactitud en esos instantes era la fría postura de Naruto frente a la situación puesta sobre la mesa, creyó que se reiría por escuchar tal tontería y de verdad así lo hubiera preferido, pero su actitud no estaba asemejándose en nada a lo que había imaginado e incluso llegó a preocuparse por la posibilidad de haberlo ofendido.

Pero dicha preocupación hacia sus sentimientos se desvaneció en cuanto divisó una maliciosa sonrisa en aquel rostro que hace tan solo unos segundos no parecía querer demostrar emoción alguna.

–Y... ¿Eso supondría algún problema para ti? –Preguntó él otorgándole aquel toque de picardia y lascividad al tono de su voz mientras se avecinaba con cada paso que daba en dirección a la joven de rosados cabellos, quien retrocedía con cada uno de sus pasos por cuestión de instinto basado en su repentino cambio anímico.

–P-Para nada. –Mintió, permaneciendo inmóvil en cuanto sintió el frío muro chocar contra su espalda, abriendo paso para que Naruto acabase con aquel espacio que los separaba y para cuando lo notó, él ya yacía de pie frente a ella.

–¿De verdad?, a mi me parece que sí.

–No es así, estás sacando conclusiones malinfundadas, eso es todo. –Como si este pudiese defenderla de la peligrosa cercanía de Uzumaki, pegó contra su pecho el libro que leía con suma comodidad momentos atrás e intentó empujarlo hacia atrás, pero el cuerpo de Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio.

Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron su ritmo, descontrolándose, en cuanto los brazos de Naruto la acorralaron contra el muro a sus espaldas, ambos posicionados a la altura de su cabeza y haciendo uso de ello, el joven ninja dejó caer su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del suyo, provocando que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros de distancia.

No comprendía cómo es que él era capaz de causar tal efecto sobre ella, pero cuando de verdad se lo proponía conseguía que su corazón latiese con locura, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y aquella vez era un ejemplo perfecto, con sus azules ojos él la miraba sin siquiera despegarlos por un segundo de los suyos, intimidándola y obligándola a desviar su mirada, girando la cabeza.

–Eso dices tú, pero tu cara está contándome una historia completamente distinta. –Haciendo uso de una de sus manos, sus dedos viajaron por el rostro de la joven Haruno para a continuación girar y retornar su rostro a su posición, atrapando una vez más sus verdes ojos bajo los suyos mientras acariciaba con suavidad su blanca piel con su pulgar. –Tienes las mejillas rojas.

–¿Y... Y qué con eso?

–Es adorable...

Inconscientemente, Sakura ocultó sus ojos bajo sus párpados una vez que cayó en cuenta de cómo el rostro de Naruto se hacía cada vez más próximo y ahí aguardó a lo que sería el inminente contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, aquel dichoso beso jamás llegó, no en el sitio esperado por lo menos, él había depositado un beso no en sus rosados labios, sino en lo alto de su frente.

Confusa y con los latidos de su corazón amainando, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse así con una divertida sonrisa anclada en el rostro del rubio Uzumaki, todo rastro de lujuria percibido sobre él se desvaneció y es más, parecía estar disfrutando de su estado de perplejidad.

–¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

–Nada en especial, es solo que tiendes a mantenerte al margen de las cosas la mayoría de las veces, así que cuando consigo que muestres ese lado sensible de ti... no puedo evitar pensar en lo linda que eres, Sakura-chan.

–Serás idiota. –Comentó haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de Naruto con la disposición de alejarse de él.

Escasos fueron los pasos que dio hasta que los brazos del alto ninja volvieron a aprisionarla por sus espaldas en un reconfortante abrazo del que esta vez optó por no liberarse, y sintiendo como escondía su rostro en su nuca lo oyó decir. –No tienes porqué preocuparte por nada, yo nunca haría algo que tu no desees, que estés a mi lado es suficiente.

Soltando una corta risa, Sakura contestó. –Bueno, podrías haberme dicho eso sin haberte montado todo ese espectáculo de antes.

–Quizás, pero así es más cómodo. –Agregó, dejando un corto beso sobre su nuca.

–N-No hagas eso, Naruto.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Te refieres a esto? –Fingiendo ignorancia ante la pregunta que le fue hecha, Naruto procedió a repartir un beso tras otro sobre dicha zona que Sakura le negaba.

Aquel juguetón comportamiento por parte del joven rubio generó que una serie de risitas divertidas escapasen por su garganta, las cuales acabaron siendo contagiadas a quien las había provocado.

Después de que Naruto frenara sus acciones, Sakura se giró sobre su sitio para así poder verlo de frente y pasando sus manos por su rubia cabellera, formuló la frase. –A veces de verdad puedes ser muy desesperante, lo sabes ¿no?

–Podré serlo, pero aún así me amas.

–Sí, así es.

Sin nada más que agregar, Haruno unió sus labios con los de Naruto, fundiéndolos en un dulce pero a su vez fogoso beso del cual ambos acabaron agitados una vez llegada su finalización.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, ciertamente se sentía ridícula con tan solo recordar su anterior comportamiento frente a Naruto, las palabras de Ino tuvieron tal efecto sobre ella que la volvieron vulnerable en lo que al tacto de su pareja respectaba.  
Pero a pesar de ese momento que en sus inicios fue incómodo, el alivio afloró en su pecho al ver que su cercanía era suficiente para él, Naruto disfrutaba de los buenos ratos que tenían juntos y con seguridad compartía aquella forma de pensar, y en lo que a su relación respectaba, dejó de sentir presión por apresurar dichas situaciones que en un futuro acabarían sucediendo y dejaría que estas se diesen con naturalidad.

* * *

_Esta ha sido una de las ideas más viejas que he tenido en mi bloc de notas, lo juro hahaha, si no me equivoco creo que incluso tiene más antigüedad que la idea que fue usada para desarrollar **Cupido Yamanaka** y eso sería remontarse a mis inicios en el Fandom._

_La justificación es clara, esta acabó quedándose atrás debido al resto de las ideas que llegaban a este cerebro mio hahah varias veces me pasó que dejaba pausado algo para escribir otra que me elevaba toda la energía, teniéndome eufórica hahaha._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
